French Tips
by pinkconchshell
Summary: Life wasn’t fair, especially when your soon-to-be French sister in law walks in on you singing a Korean rap song while you’re shampooing. Fleur/Ginny NOT SLASH, EW. Harry/Ginny fluff. Rated K


French Tips

So, my sister and I just had a sister moment. (But it involved her crush and her best friend and I don't really want to get into it.) And, I've had this idea in the back of my mind for a long time, so since there doesn't seem to be too many Ginny/Fleur fics, then I decided to do this! I hope you like it!

I own nothing, as usual.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"You do realize this means I have to kill you, right?" I said, holding up my wand menacingly. Fleur just laughed.

"Oh, Gee-ney, you nefar fail to amuze me," she cooed in her thick Frenchy voice. "Zere is nuzzing wrong with singing in ze shower, _oui_?"

"There is when you have a voice like a toad and you're standing stark-naked without a shower curtain," I said, rolling my eyes. "You could have knocked, Fleur."

I stood there, dripping all over the carpet, wrapped in nothing but a bath towel and with my hair sopping wet. Life wasn't fair, especially when your soon-to-be French sister in law walks in on you singing a Korean rap song while you're shampooing.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I said, turning back to the shower. "I have to finish cleansing myself, so if you _don't_ mind, can you please go away?"

Alright, so maybe I was a little bit harsh on Fleur back then. But could you blame me? All my life I'd been treated like I was two, and having a sister who emphasized that wasn't on my list of favorites. Besides, she was lucky. If anybody else had walked in on my like that, I probably would have been in prison by the time I was done with them.

"Right, of course," Fleur said, and for some reason a big, stupid grin stretched out onto her face. "Because 'Arry eez coming, _oui_?"

I stopped, and I wasn't blushing because of what she said, okay? I was blushing because my towel chose that moment to fall off in front of another woman.

"I-wha-no" I stuttered intelligently. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I mean, I had a teeny bit of a crush on him once, but that's it!"

"Four years, from what your bruzzers 'ave told me," Fleur said slyly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but, I – I got over him," I said in a calm voice, picking up my towel. "He's a good friend of mine now, but that's it, I swear! And you shouldn't believe everything that Fred and George tell you, you know, because they like messing with people."

Fleur frowned. "So, ze little frizzy-'aired girl, she was joking?"

"What?!" I fumed. "Hermione's been discussing my love life with you, too?"

"She was vairy eenterested in 'ow you would react to ze news of 'Arry's arrifal." Fleur said, smiling serenely.

"Well, I'm perfectly cool with it!" I shrieked at her. "I don't care in the slightest! In fact, if you measured how much I cared about Harry coming here, you'd get about this much out of it!" I held up my thumb and forefinger, which were pressed together tightly. "Zip! Zero! _Na-da!" _Isaid, waving it in her revoltingly perfect face.

"Okay, Gee-ny, whateffer you say," Fleur said, turning to go. I breathed a secret sigh of relief. Now I could finally finish my shower in peace.

"But," she said, turning towards me from the door. I looked up. "Just so you know, ze meexture of 'oney and milk makes your 'air smooth, silky, and incredibly shiny. Eet was one of my grandmuzzer's secret rezepies."

And with that, she winked, and left.

Now I know what you're thinking. And you're right. I did it. I took Phlegm's advice and whipped together some milk and honey. And everyone in the burrow noticed how much more lustrous it was right away. Including Harry. Oh, I didn't care a shred what he thought, but I saw him ogling it while we were playing Quidditch out in the pasture. I wrote to all my friends about it and everything, and when Hermione asked me why I was smiling like that, I replied, "I love my sister."

Maybe Frenchy won't be so bad after all.

******************************************************************************************************************************

This is probably gonna be one of those 3-4 review fics, but I don't care. I had to get it outta my head. Does Fleur remind anybody else of Rosalie Cullen, or am I the only one?


End file.
